No
by Mato
Summary: Fanfic en español! Zack x Matthew; hijos de Mordecai-Rigby y Jeremy-Chad [basados en el AU de Lovi & Kasu]


**Fanfic escrito por: Alex, K y Mato A )/ disfruten(?)**

* * *

Era un viernes, un viernes diferente a los demás. Todo estaba mas silencioso.

Zack y Matthew se encontraban en la escuela, sentados alado, en silencio, se supone que deberían estar estudiando, pero solo Zack lo hacia; Matthew estaba muy distraído con sus pensamientos.

Y así paso prácticamente todo el día. Llego la hora de salida, y todos salieron de la clase. Matthew seguía guardando sus cosas en la mochila, Zack se había ido a su casillero. Después de haber terminado de guardar sus cosas, Matthew salió al pasillo de la escuela, y justo cuando iba a salir del edificio uno de sus compañeros se le acerco, y le dio un empujón, tirándolo al piso.

-Quítate, maldito emo. -le dijo el bravucón, uno de los mas groseros, nadie nunca se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

Matthew a esto solo bajo la mirada, se levanto y se aparto.

-Eres todo un cobarde!- le dijo el mismo chico, empujandolo bruscamente contra la pared

-no lo soy.- le respondió Matthew, ya fastidiando

-¿No? ¡Pero si solo las personas cobardes se cortan!- el bravucón le escupió la cara al mas bajo y se río fuertemente

-¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices! - se escucho un grito a la distancia, era Zack.

-¿Que? ¿Vienes a defender a tu novio?- le replico el bravucón

-El no es mi novio.- dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño y acercándose al otro chico

- Pues parecen.-

Zack a esto solo se quedo callado, después de pensar por unos segundos logro decir: No. no parecemos novios, no somos novios, no soy homosexual, viejo, así que ya deja de molestarme a mi y a Matthew.

Matthew al escuchar esto solo logro mirar el piso, el sabia que Zack no le diría algo como "amo a Matthew" al bravucón, pero aun así... seguramente Zack decía la verdad, no era gay, y peor aun, no quería tener una relación con el.

El bravucón ya aburrido, solo se dio la vuelta y se alejo, diciendo: Ya me aburrieron, hasta el lunes, homos.

Zack se dirigió a Matthew. Matthew ni siquiera lo sintió.

-Vámonos a casa, Matty, si quieres... podemos... ir a mi casa... y pasar un rato juntos... tu sabes... solo si quieres- le dijo Zack, hablando con doble sentido

Matthew solo se quedo parado, espero a que Zack empezara a caminar, y se fue detrás de el.

Al llevar unos 5 minutos caminando, y asegurarse que no habían compañeros cerca, Zack le agarro la mano a Matty, cariñosamente; el chico de ojos azules, el cual miraba el piso, no le devolvió el apretón, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Zack no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

Después de un gran rato de seguir caminando, Zack se dio la vuelta y miro a Matthew, el cual tenia la mirada perdida, hacia el piso.

-¿Que sucede, Matty?-

-nada-

-Has estado raro todo el día. No me mientas.-

-...-

-Fue por lo que dijo el idiota ese, ¿no?

-no

-¡¿Entonces que fue!?

-nada

-¿Fue algo que yo dije?

-...

- ¿Que dije de malo?

-nada

-MATTHEW, SE SERIO, POR FAVOR

-...

-Lo siento...

-...

Zack después se aproximo a abrazar a Matthew, Matthew solo se alejo.

-Matty...

-me voy a casa

Y así, Matthew se alejo caminando al lado contrario de en el que iban con Zack. Zack solo se quedo parado.

Zack lo dejo ir, se sintió algo mal por ello, pero ya "no importaba", así que solo continuo su camino.

Después de unos pocos segundos escucho el sonido de un choque, o algo así.

Zack se quedo paralizado.

Después de unos minutos escucho a mucha gente hablando, gritando, y una ambulancia.

Zack empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de el sonido.

-No. No pudo ser Matty.

Para cuando Zack alcanzó a ver, la ambulancia ya se alejaba.

El moreno quedo algo impactado, pero se dirigió nuevamente a su casa.

Cuando Zack llego a su casa, le envió un mensaje a Matthew.

"Te quiero Matty... hablo en serio, que nadie te convensca de que no lo hago. Ni siquiera yo mismo." Despues de esto se fue a dormir, algo preocupado.

Zack despertó. Miro la fecha. Era Lunes.

Todo el fin de semana no tuvo contacto con Matthew. Se convencía de que nada malo le había pasado a su amigo, solo se había deprimido y por eso nunca le hablo de vuelta por mensajes o le contesto las llamadas.

Zack llego a la escuela, espero a Matthew. Lo espero todo el día. El de pelo castaño nunca llego.

"Es otro ataque de depresión, estoy seguro que fue por eso que no vino" Zack se empezaba a engañar a si mismo de nuevo.

A la hora de salida, se encontró con Alisson.

-Hola Alisson-

-Hola... Zack-

-Alisson...- lo único que le pasaba por la mente era Matthew, quería saber si ella había hablado con el. -¿Has hablado con Matthew?

La chica solo abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida, después regreso a su mirada normal, algo fría.

-No se habla de el, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Que?

-Tu mismo... nos prohibiste a todos que te hablemos de el... después del incidente- intervino Amber

En ese instante a Zack se le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

Resivió una llamada, muy de noche, no sabia exactamente la hora. Le dijeron que Matthew estaba en el hospital. El moreno se levanto y se fue en bicicleta hacia dicho lugar. Solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo muerto de su amigo. Zack abrazo el cuerpo, ya frío y empezó a llorar, a gritarle que lo quería, le suplico que despertara.

Escucho un sonido proveniente de su celular, y despertó.

Zack sonrió, casi lloraba de la alegra. Solo... fue un sueño?

Miro la fecha, Lunes.

Oh no, no no no.

Matthew esta bien. -se dijo a si mismo

A quien quería engañar.

Si Matthew no estaba bien, seria por su culpa, por haberle dicho algo ofensivo, aun no estaba seguro que le dijo. Por no haberlo acompañado a casa. Por ser un mal amigo.

Amigo, solo eso.


End file.
